Some known provisioning systems, such as supply rooms for hospitals, use a two-bin system. Like supplies are stored in two bins. When one bin is empty, a user takes a card from the empty bin and places it on a provisioning board. In the meantime, supplies are drawn from the second bin. Periodically, the provisioning board is checked to see what supplies need to be replenished. This can be done manually or via RF tags in the cards.
Even with the RF tags, the known system still relies on human action to indicate that one of the bins is empty. If this is not done promptly, the second bin may run out of supplies before the bins can be re-provisioned. Other known systems use three or more bins, but have the same reliance on human action to indicate that one or more of the bins is empty.